User blog:1seddiefan/Songs I feel resemble the iCarly characters and relationships
Anyway I was listening to my iPod and the song 'World so Cold' by Three Days Grace came up, then the song reminded me of Sam. The lyrics that reminded me of her was Living with myself is all I have.''You know Sam's mom didn't care about her and the other lyrics that reminded me of her was ''I feel numb and I can't come to life. ''Maybe she secretly feels numb, I don't know why it reminds me of her. Freddie's song probably is 'Time of Dying' by Three Days Grace. The lyrics ''I feel alive, when you're beside me, ''resembles that he likes it when Sam and Carly are beside him. ''On this bed I lay, losing everything, ''kind of reminds me of Freddie because he broke up Carly and Sam bullies him. Also the song Someone who Cares because he can't find much friends that likes him for who he is and most people probably make fun of him. The song 'Over and Over' by Three Days Grace also reminded me of Seddie. The lyrics ''Over and Over I fall for you. Over and Over I try not to. Over and Over you make me fall for you. You don't even try to. ''Kind of like Freddie tries not to fall for Sam and Sam doesn't try to make Freddie fall in love with her. Also the song 'Bully' by Three Days Grace also relates to Seddie because the lyrics goes ''she takes the long way home, fighting her emotions, she's a loner but tonight she won't go unnoticed. She can't remember when she loses her temper. Nobody knows her, but the silence is over. ''Maybe Sam fights her emotions to act strong and feels that she isn't noticed. Also the lyrics goes ''blame it on me, Maybe she needed to be wanted, ''because Freddie blames himself for not wanting Sam and the only time she felt wanted was when she was Jonah because he wanted to date her. You probably know that song 'I hate everything about you' goes withe Seddie because Freddie hates everything about Sam but loves her anyway and Sam hates everything about Freddie but loves him anyway. The song that I feel goes with Carly is 'Without You' by Three Days Grace because she doesn't want her boyfriends or dates get out of her sight and feels like nothing without a boyfriend. Short thing. The Creddie song to me also is Time Of Dying because Freddie would wait a long time for Carly to date him. Bitter Taste by Three Days Grace probably fits them because Freddie broke up with her. The Seddie/Creddie friendship song is probably Pain by Three Days Grace. I feel that this song goes with them because it goes Pain without love'' because Freddie doesn't have love from Carly because Carly doesn't love him like that. ''Pain, I like it rough because I rather feel pain then nothing at all ''because Sam causes him pyshical pain and Carly causes him emotional pain. Freddie probably feels numb through that that's why he doesn't seem to care. Freddie probably wants to feel the pain harder because he wants to see if he's still numb. You probably don't want to read a terribly long blog or comment about it. Also does my icon seem to leans towards Seddie? I just noticed it. Category:Blog posts